Monobro's Story
by Slegolace
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il quand un archange est envoyé sur terre pour protéger nos derrières? Eh bien voila la réponse. Rencontrez Monobro ici et maintenant!


**Cette histoire est de mon copain et c'est lui qui possède tout les droits. **

Bonjour, je suis Steve Beauchemin. J'écris cette histoire, afin de vous prévenir que les forces du Mal sont plus présentent que vous ne le penser. Cette histoire n'est autre que celle de Monobro, vous vous demandez probablement qui je suis pour pouvoir vous raconter l'histoire de l'archange Monobro. En fait, je ne suis autre que l'hôte de cet archange. Hôte, vous demandez-vous je vais vous expliquer tout cela dans cette histoire. Donc, cette histoire commence bien avant notre ère. Dans l'antiquité, pour être plus précis. Cette époque où règnent le chaos et la destruction. Cette époque où les rois sont élus en raison de leurs forces au combat. Cette époque où les dieux de l'antiquité sont si vénérés. Cette époque où le mal est si présent.

Qui est Monobro? C'est un archange guerrier, et pas n'importe quel guerrier. C'est le meilleur guerrier du Paradis. Même qu'il est à la tête de l'armée céleste. Cette armée n'est pas seulement fais d'ange et d'archanges, mais aussi de créature du Bien qui sont mortes, d'hommes morts et toutes autres personnes qui vénèrent les dieux du Bien, tant qu'il est mort. Revenons-en à Monobro. C'est un guerrier, mais pas seulement avec des armes conventionnelles, mais aussi avec sa puissante magie. Il manie l'épée aussi bien que le feu, parce que les principaux pouvoirs de Monobro sont sur le contrôle du feu. Monobro, étant un grand guerrier, est un homme plus musclé que la normale, il a des yeux d'un bleu éclatant et les cheveux noirs. Un détail qui est important, comme c'est un ange, Monobro peut se faire apparaître des ailes dans le dos. Par ailleurs, Monobro ne s'encombre pas d'une armure, lorsqu'il combat, il n'a que sa toge, une épée et un bouclier.

Or, donc, c'était après une bataille contre les créatures du Mal de Satan que Monobro fut interpellé par les dieux. Lorsqu'il se présenta devant eux, il ne s'attendait pas à être envoyé sur terre. C'est Dieu lui-même qui lui annonça sa prochaine mission :

Monobro, tu es l'ange le plus puissant de toutes les créatures du Bien qu'il y a dans l'Univers. Tu es le plus apte à la prochaine mission.

Yo Dieu, c'est quoi ta mission? demanda Monobro.

Cette mission, pour laquelle tu as été choisi n'est autre que de renvoyer Lucifer et ses créatures du Mal, en Enfer, répondit Zeus, le second de Dieu.

Qu'est-ce que tu penses que j'essaie de faire depuis cinq ans? rétorqua Monobro.

Oui, je sais, mais c'est que cette mission se passera sur la terre… répondit Dieu.

QUOI? Sur terre? Mais pourquoi? s'exclama l'ange.

Parce que les humains ne méritent pas de souffrir à cause de Satan et de ses créatures du Mal, riposta Odin.

Donc, si je comprends bien, vous voulez m'envoyer seul sur terre, pour que je réussisse ce qu'une armée à réussis, en cinq années? questionna Monobro

En effet. Tu seras envoyé sur terre, seul, afin de sauver la race humaine… Ne voudrais-tu pas que les hommes te considèrent comme le plus grand des héros? dit Thor, le fils d'Odin.

Peut-être que je serais un héros, mais il n'empêche que cette mission semble assez suicidaire! Et quand serais-je envoyé sur terre?

Est-ce une confirmation? demanda Dieu

Je me vois mal refuser les ordres de mes divins patrons… Alors, oui, c'est une confirmation.

Alors, pour répondre à ta question, c'est maintenant que tu seras envoyé sur terre, dit Zeus

Quoi? Live là? Mais je n'ai même pas terminé la guerre, ici, et vous voulez m'envoyer sur terre tout de suite? s'exclama Monobro

C'est pour faire une reconnaissance de terrain… lui dit Odin. Et d'ailleurs, tu n'as pas le choix! Alors, au revoir!

Hein?

C'est dans cette dernière question que les dieux regardèrent leur meilleur guerrier céleste disparaître dans un énorme flash blanc. Devant cet éblouissement, Monobro dut fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il n'était plus dans le temple céleste des dieux, mais dans un simple temple fait de roches et de pierres. Il était sur terre, dans un temple dédié au panthéon divin. Le seul endroit où il existe un tel temple, c'est en Atlantide. C'était l'endroit rêvé pour apparaître à l'improviste, car c'est le seul endroit où la magie est chose commune.

À peine eut-il eu le temps de comprendre qu'il était en Atlantique, qu'il entendit une voix l'interpeler :

Hey, Monobro?!

Euh… Yo t'es qui? demanda Monobro

En fait, je me présente, je suis Aurélio, répondit celui-ci. Pour tout vous dire, je suis le prêtre du temple dans lequel tu te situes, présentement.

Et, j'imagine que tu vas me dire comment ça se fait que tu saches qui je suis…

En effet. Ce matin, lorsque je suis venu prier, Dieu m'est apparu. Il m'a dit qu'il enverrait quelqu'un sur terre afin de la protéger contre Satan et ses hordes de créatures du mal. Par contre, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il enverrait le général de ses armées, dit Aurélio

Ah, oui? Qui aurais-tu pensé qu'il enverrait, pour s'occuper de cette dangereuse menace? demanda Monobro

Bah, je ne sais pas moi… Un autre dieu, par exemple… répondit le prêtre

HAHAHAhaha… T'es un vrai p'tit comique, toi! Elle est bien bonne celle-là! Comme si Dieu envoyait un autre dieu sur terre, tant qu'à y être il n'aurait qu'à venir lui-même tien…!

Je ne comprends pas du tout votre hilarité! s'offusqua Aurélio

C'est parce que vois-tu, un dieu, lorsqu'il est envoyé sur terre il devient vulnérable aux blessures charnelles. En plus, il perd la moitié de ses pouvoirs. Alors, que nous, les archanges, comme on n'a jamais été mortel ou qu'on est déjà mort, on ne peut pas mourir, et en plus on conserve les pouvoirs que nos divins « pères » nous ont donnés. Par contre, on peut toujours se faire blesser, souffrir et tomber dans le coma… Mais, seul un démon supérieur peut nous « tuer »… Ce qui fait en sorte que c'était pas mal évident qu'Il enverrait un archange.

Mais, nous, humbles humains que nous sommes, ignorons ces choses…

Et alors? C'est supposé me faire quoi, à moi?

Euh…

C'était une joke! dit Monobro

Ah, d'accord… Donc, comme cette conversation ne mène nulle part, je crois que je vais vous laisser.

Attends, j'ai une question!

Ah, oui? C'est quoi? demanda Aurélio

Et bien, je me demandais si vous connaissiez pas mal le monde et ses créatures diverses, ainsi que les créatures du Mal…

Et bien, comme je suis prêtre du Bien, mon devoir, envers les dieux est d'informer les créatures du Bien, à propos du monde et des créatures du Mal. Par ailleurs, étant prêtre du Bien, je ne connais pas mal toutes les créatures du Bien…

Alors, vous pouvez m'aider! s'exclama Monobro

Ah oui? Comment? questionna Aurélio

Et bien, en m'accompagnant, vous pourriez m'avertir à propos des dangers multiples du monde… dit Monobro

D'accord! Et bien, si c'est ce que vous voulez, je vous accompagnerai!

Good! Au fait, Aurélio, est-ce que tu aurais une idée où je pourrais dormir, cette nuit? Parce que je n'ai pas d'argent et que je me vois mal débarquer chez quelqu'un et lui réquisitionner sa demeure… Quoiqu'avec mes pouvoirs, ce serait faisable…

Euh… Je ne crois pas, non… dit Aurélio

Tellement, que je pourrais! répliqua Monobro

Je sais, mais tu ne le feras pas! s'exclama Aurélio

Ah, oui? Pourquoi donc? questionna Monobro

Pour la simple raison que tu peux dormir ici, dans le temple… Par ailleurs, il ne faut pas menacer des créatures innocentes!

D'accord, tu m'as convaincu! Je dormirai ici cette nuit! conclut Monobro

Alors à demain!

Bye!

Sur ce, Aurélio laissa Monobro, pour aller se préparer pour son voyage avec l'archange. Monobro, quant à lui, sortit du temple. Lorsqu'il mit le pied hors du temple, il constata que c'était le crépuscule. En voyant cela, il se dit qu'il se devait de faire comme tout bon guerrier qui se respecte et aller au bar du coin, pour prendre une ou deux bières. Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'une enseigne indiquant une taverne ou un bar, mais il n'en trouva aucune. Il décida donc d'avancer un peu plus dans la ville pour en trouver une, mais ses recherches furent vaines. C'est alors qu'il se décida à demander son chemin à un passant. La plus proche était une jolie elfe. Elle avait des cheveux longs et châtains qui tombaient en cascade jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle portait une tunique légère et blanche qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus. À sa ceinture, elle portait deux courtes épées à lame incurvée. Elle dut s'apercevoir que Monobro la regardait, car elle se retourna, lui fit face et lui dit :

Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça? Tu veux ma photo?

Euh, non… En fait, je me disais que je n'avais jamais vu une aussi belle créature que vous…

Je ne me laisse pas impressionner par de belle parole! Que me voulez-vous?

En fait, je voulais savoir si vous pourriez m'indiquer où se trouve taverne ou le bar le plus proche?

Ah, si ce n'est que cela… Et bien, il est à quelques mètres d'ici. Si vous voulez, je peux vous y conduire, je m'y rendais justement.

Ah, oui? Dans ce cas, je vous suis.

Sans regarder si Monobro la suivait, elle s'élança dans les rues d'Atlantis, tournant ici à gauche et là à droite. Tout à coup, elle s'arrêta devant l'entrée d'un bâtiment qui avait pour enseigne : « Bar La Taverne, passez votre chemin si vous voulez autre chose que de l'alcool! ».

Ça y est, c'est ici. C'est le meilleur bar de tout Atlantis. Mais, je te préviens, étranger, c'est aussi un repère de brigand et de truand, alors ne cherche pas la bagarre.

D'accord, je ferai attention!

Il poussa la porte et laissa passer l'elfe en premier. À l'intérieur, il y avait toutes sortes de créatures, des elfes, des nains, des trolls, des fées, des centaures, des minotaures, des hommes et même des garous. Tous étaient armés, sauf les fées, qui savent se servir de leur magie en cas de danger. Alors que Monobro commença à se diriger vers le bar, l'elfe, qui l'avait conduit, l'arrêta et lui dit :

Fais surtout attention à l'homme là-bas, dit-elle en pointant un homme d'un certain âge.

Pourquoi veux-tu que je fasse attention à un vieux débris comme lui?

Parce que derrière ses airs de petit vieux se cache un puissant magicien. Il se fâche pour un rien et il déteste les étrangers. Alors, tiens-toi loin de lui!

D'accord, mais pourquoi tiens-tu à me protéger? demanda Monobro

Parce que tu es le seul qui ne soit pas armé, dans cette île, et en plus, tu as l'air de quelqu'un de sympathique…

Ah, d'accord, merci… Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom?

Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela?

Pour savoir le nom de la personne à laquelle je rêverais cette nuit…

L'elfe leva les yeux au ciel et lui dit :

Tu n'es qu'un beau parleur… Mais puisque tu me le demandes si gentiment, et bien mon nom est Violine.

Après lui avoir donné son nom, Violine se dirigea vers le fond de la taverne où se trouvaient d'autres elfes et commanda un verre, pour ensuite commencer à discuter avec les personnes de sa race. Quant à lui, Monobro se dirigea vers le bar et demanda une bière. Tout en buvant, il regarda autour de lui. Il observa chacune des créatures présentent et les compara avec celles aux côtés de qui il avait combattu les forces du Mal, au paradis. Il trouva quelques différences et se dit que c'était dût au fait que, dans la mort, tout le monde change. Après cette réflexion, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Violine, la jolie elfe. Il la regarda boire et parler avec ses compagnons. Il se surprit à penser au fait qu'il ne la trouvait pas laide. Constatant cette pensée, il détourna ses yeux, pour aller les déposer sur le vieux magicien que Violine lui avait dit d'éviter. Il remarqua qu'il était entouré d'une bande de créatures mi-homme, mi-nain : des gardes du corps. Tout à coup, le vieux se leva et se dirigea vers les elfes. Arrivé en face de ces derniers, il commença à courtiser Violine. Au visage qu'elle affichait, on pouvait voir qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui et même qu'elle en avait peur, et chaque fois que les autres elfes tentaient de lui dire de s'en aller, il les intimait au silence. Voyant que personne ne faisait rien, par peur du magicien, Monobro se dirigea vers les elfes. Arrivé à proximité, il put entendre leur conversation :

Alors, disait le vieux, c'est quand tu vas te décider à coucher avec moi, pour avoir plus de pouvoir?

Quand les poules auront des dents, répliqua Violine.

Si ce n'est que cela, je peux t'arranger ça tout de suite!

C'est à ce moment-là que Monobro se décida d'intervenir.

Hey, Violine! Ça chill?

En voyant l'ange, Violine blêmit. Elle avait peur pour lui.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, hein? mentit l'archange

Oui, trop… répondit Violine, d'une voix anxieuse.

Le magicien se retourna et regarda Monobro. Il lui dit :

Euh, tu ne vois pas qu'on est occupé, sale étranger?

Ah, oui? Qu'est-ce qu'un vieux pervers comme toi pourrait avoir à faire, avec une jolie elfe?

Comme Monobro était face au magicien, il ne vit pas les gardes du corps de levé, comme un seul homme et se diriger vers lui.

Plein de choses, maintenant dégage ou je te fais dégager… dit le magicien, d'une voix remplie d'amertume.

Ah, oui? Comment? En me lançant un verre à la figure? En me…

Monobro s'interrompit, car il vit, d'un coin de l'œil, que les gardes du corps du magicien étaient juste en arrière de lui.

Ces messieurs vont t'accompagner à la sortie… dit le magicien, en esquissant un sourire.

Pas la… commença Monobro

Avant qu'il ait terminé sa phrase, un des gardes lui envoya son poing dans le ventre. Ce qui eut pour effet d'étourdir Monobro. Il eut conscience qu'on le soulevait de terre et qu'on le dirigeait vers la sortie. Après être sorti du bar, le garde du corps jeta Monobro par terre. Ce dernier se releva et épousseta sa tunique, pour ensuite regarder les gardes du corps et leur dire :

Tassez-vous ou vous le regretterez!

Ah, oui? J'aimerais bien voir cela, dit le plus costaud des cinq gardes du corps.

Après cette réplique, tous les gardes du corps dégainèrent leurs épées. Monobro quant à lui, les regarda faire et leur dit :

C'est votre dernière chance!

Voyant que les gardes du corps avançaient vers lui, il fit apparaître une épée courte dans chaque main et leur fit signe d'approcher. Voyant deux épées sortirent de nulle part, les gardes du corps hésitèrent, se regardèrent et s'élancèrent vers Monobro. Dans une série d'esquives et de coup, du plat de ses épées, Monobro maîtrisa facilement les cinq hommes en quelques secondes, il les avait tous envoyés. Après avoir fait disparaître ses épées, il retourna dans le bar et se dirigea vers le magicien. En voyant revenir Monobro indemne, toute la taverne s'était tu et le regardait, même que Violine eut un sursaut en le voyant, elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. L'ange arriva en arrière du magicien et lui dit :

Est-ce que tes cinq hommes étaient supposés m'opposer une quelconque résistance? Parce que si c'est le cas, ils ont lamentablement échoué…

Comment… comment as-tu fait? Personne n'avait encore réussi à les battre et à s'en sortir indemne… Bah, ce n'est pas grave, je vais en finir moi-même…

Ben go, j'attendais juste ça!

Dans ce cas, pourquoi attendre!

Il fait apparaître une boule de feu dans chacune de ses mains et les lança à Monobro. Les deux boules de feu allèrent se fracasser sa la figure de Monobro, mais au lieu de prendre feu Monobro se mit à rire.

Hahahahaha! Tu croyais que ces deux boules de feu allaient me faire quelque chose? Bon, à mon tour…

Monobro prit quelques seconds afin de réfléchir à l'attaque qu'il allait faire. Mais, pendant qu'il réfléchissait, le vieux magicien commença une transformation. En fait, cette transformation n'était que sa vraie identité. Tout le monde présent dans la taverne était mort de peur en voyant qui était vraiment le vieux magicien. Alors, voyant ce qui se passait, Monobro cria :

Sortez tous! Laissez-moi seul avec lui!

Pauvre humain, dit la créature qu'était devenu le magicien, tu ne peux rien contre un démon! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Monobro vérifia si tout le monde était sorti et dit à la créature :

Je ne suis pas un humain, mais je suis ton bourreau! Retourne en Enfer créature du Mal!

Surpris, le démon regarda l'archange et s'exclama :

Ce n'est pas un simple prêtre qui réussira à me renvoyer en Enfer!

Ça tombe bien, je ne suis pas un prêtre! Apprête-toi à mourir, car tu as devant toi l'archange Monobro!

Sur ces paroles, Monobro fit apparaître son épée et son bouclier et s'élança sur le démon. Surpris par cette révélation, le démon eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que sa tête roulait déjà à côté de son corps. Monobro, fit appelle à ses pouvoirs sur le feu et mit feu au corps de la créature.

Par contre, pour éviter que les villageois découvrent sa véritable identité, il masqua son exploit en mettant feu au bar. Tandis que le démon et l'immeuble brûlaient, Monobro prit la poudre d'escampette en passant par la porte de derrière. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne. Mais, pour être sûr de ne pas être reconnu, il fit appel à un de ses pouvoirs et changea un peu son apparence. Il allongea ses cheveux, changea la couleur de ses yeux et modifia sa taille. Sachant que le charme ne durerait pas longtemps, il fila vers le temple où il était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt. En effet, lorsqu'il arriva à la porte principale du temple, les effets de son tour de magie s'étaient estompés. Il se dépêcha donc d'entrer et il se mit à la recherche du quartier des prêtres. Après une demi-heure de recherche, il le trouva. C'était une pièce assez sobre, qui avait comme seule décoration des statues des dieux du Bien. Mis à part les statues, il y avait des petits lits de camp et quelques hamacs. Tous étaient occupés, mais aucun par Aurélio. Il demanda donc à un des prêtres où il pouvait trouver Aurélio.

Le grand prêtre? Il a ses propres quartiers… Il est au fond… Vous voyez, là-bas, dit un jeune prêtre, en pointant une porte au fond de la salle.

Merci mon grand, lui répondit Monobro.

Il se dirigea donc vers cette porte, et il frappa.

Oui, qui est là? demanda Aurélio

C'est moi, dit l'archange.

Ah, c'est vous! s'exclama le grand prêtre en ouvrant la porte. Entrez donc!

Contrairement à l'autre salle, celle-ci n'était pas seulement décorée avec des statues, il y avait plusieurs étagères remplies de livre qui traitait de différent sujet. Il y avait aussi un lit en baldaquin, au pied duquel il y avait un sac de voyage presque plein.

Aurélio, nous devons partir, tout de suite! dit Monobro

Comment ça?

Parce que je viens de tuer un démon inférieur et j'ai aussi mis le feu à un bar.

Oh… Dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous!

Sur ces paroles, le prêtre termina ses bagages en mettant quelques livres dans son sac de voyage. Il ferma alors son sac, le prit et, en sortant du quartier des prêtres, il prit une grande toge et la donna à Monobro, pour qu'il passe inaperçu. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers le fond du temple.

Euh… Aurélio, je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais la sortie est de l'autre côté…

Il y a une sortie secrète derrière la statue de Dieu, au fond du temple, dit Aurélio.

Ah… D'accord…

Ils passèrent devant toutes les statues de tous les dieux du Bien et ils arrivèrent finalement au fond du temple, en face de Dieu. Alors, le grand prêtre entreprit d'essayer de pousser la statue pour qu'ils puissent passer derrière. En voyant l'effort qu'Aurélio déployait afin de pousser la statue, l'archange lui dit de se tasser et il fit appel à ses pouvoirs de lévitation pour tasser la statue du dieu suprême. Il fit apparaître un trou assez grand pour qu'ils puissent passer debout. Aurélio s'y précipita et alla attendre Monobro un peu plus loin. Monobro passa dans l'ouverture et replaça la statue, derrière lui. Dès que la statue reprit sa place, il n'y eut plus aucune lumière et le guerrier s'illumina afin de pouvoir voir dans le tunnel. Suite à cette performance magique, il rejoignit Aurélio. Ils traversèrent le reste du tunnel et lorsqu'ils atteignirent la sortie, l'archange mit fin à au charme et tout redevint noir, dans le tunnel. Pendant que Monobro mettait fin à sa magie, le grand prêtre alla chercher deux chevaux, dans l'étable du temple, qui se trouvait juste à côté de la sortie. Pendant qu'Aurélio sellait les chevaux, Monobro mit la toge que le prêtre lui avait remise, avant de sortir. Ils montèrent en cheval et commencèrent leur chevauchée.

Euh… Monobro… commença le prêtre

Ne m'appelle pas par mon vrai nom… l'interrompu l'ange

Désolé… Alors, comment veux-tu que je t'appelle?

Appelle-moi… Ozvalde, et si on te demande qui je suis, et bien réponds-leur que je suis un lépreux… répondit Monobro

D'accord… Mais, j'ai une question pour toi…

Oui?

Est-ce que tu sais par où il faut aller? demanda Aurélio

Je crois que nous devrions commencer à Stonehenge…

Stonehenge! s'exclama Aurélio. C'est l'endroit le plus maléfique de la terre! Ce serait un suicide que d'y aller! Et en plus, la route est vraiment beaucoup trop longue! Ça nous prendrait au moins un an!

Nous allons à Stonehenge, parce que c'est l'endroit où reviendra Lucifer, après s'être fait battre par mon confrère.

C'est bien beau, mais ça ne règle pas le problème du temps… Je suppose que nous n'avons pas un an pour y aller…

Tu as raison, mais as-tu déjà entendu parler des mégalithes?

Je crois que j'ai déjà lu quelque chose sur ces structures en pierre…

En gros ce sont des blocs de pierre qui forment une sorte de porte… Ce sont des portes qui peuvent te transporter à des endroits différents… C'est sur l'île que tous les mégalithes convergents. Au nord, à la frontière de l'île, c'est là que nous allons.

D'accord… Mais je maintiens que d'aller à Stonehenge équivaut à du suicide…

Si tu y tiens... Au pire, tu as juste à t'en aller, si tu n'es pas content! Parce que moi, j'ai bien l'intention d'y aller!

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la frontière de la ville, ils virent Violine qui, elle aussi, partait. Il y avait aussi les cinq anciens gardes du corps du similimagicien, qui sortait de la ville. Lorsque l'elfe vit le prêtre, elle le salua :

Hey Aurélio, comment allez-vous, cher prêtre?

Très bien, merci, et vous?

Ça pourrait aller mieux…

Ah, oui? Pourquoi cela?

Et bien… C'est que… hésita l'elfe, en regardant les cinq hommes de main.

Le prêtre se pencha vers elle et lui murmura :

Ne dites rien et regardez-moi dans les yeux…

D'accord

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Pendant que l'elfe regardait le prêtre dans les yeux, ce dernier lit ses pensées. Il vit la rencontre de Monobro, la scène de la taverne, la peur qu'elle avait du simili-magicien et de ses gardes du corps, l'incendie du bar et il vit aussi que les gardes du corps la suivaient. Mais, dès qu'il vit cela, il fut rejeté de la tête de l'elfe. Il lança à Monobro un regard interrogatif et sursauta en entendant sa voix dans sa tête :

« Surtout ne dit rien! Si tu veux me répondre, fais juste y penser. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai fait ce sal coup. Mais je soupçonne les gardes… Ils ont l'air pas mal louche… »

« Mais ça voudrait dire que les gardes la suivent et qui ne veulent pas que l'on le sache. »

Euh… Aurélio, est-ce que vous allez bien? les interrompit Violine.

Euh… Oui, oui… Désolé, j'étais seulement perdu dans mes pensées…

« Dis-lui que nous pouvons l'accompagner jusqu'où elle va… », suggéra Monobro.

Euh… Violine… Où allez-vous? demanda le prêtre

Oh… Je ne sais pas, je comptais aller dans la forêt au nord, pour voir ma famille…

C'est drôle, nous aussi allons dans le nord… Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on y aille ensemble?

Euh… En fait… dit Violine, en voyant que les cinq gardes la regardaient avec un regard noir. C'est que j'ai déjà dit aux cinq hommes là-bas que j'irai avec eux…

Ce n'est pas grave… J'ai entendu des fidèles dire que les routes ne sont pas sûres ces temps-ci… Alors, un prêtre et son fidèle ne seront pas de trop, dans une escorte… Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui oseraient attaquer un groupe contenant un prêtre…

Pour la première fois, les gardes prirent la parole :

Oui… Ça pourrait être faisable… dit le chef des gardes, soit le plus grand.

Alors, comme nous ferons un petit bout ensemble, faisons les présentations : moi je suis le chef des prêtres, Aurélio et voici mon compagnon, est un lépreux du nom d'Ozvalde.

Moi, je m'appelle Macius, dit le plus grand des gardes.

J'm'appelle Phibius, dit le plus costaud.

Julius, dit le plus petit.

Élius, dit celui qui était le plus armé.

Darius, dit le plus gros.

Bon et bien, ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie ici, à ne rien faire, mais on pourrait peut-être partir, avant de prendre racine, dit Monobro.

Eille le lépreux, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, dit Macius.

N'empêche qu'il marque un point, dit le prêtre.

Alors, en route, dit Violine, en se sentant un peu plus en sécurité, au côté du prêtre et du son étrange compagnon.

C'est ainsi qu'un prêtre, un archange déguisé en lépreux, une elfe et cinq hommes suspects commencèrent leur route vers le nord. Chemins faisant, Violine et Aurélio parlèrent de plusieurs choses. Les gardes, quant à eux, étaient un peu à l'écart et ils se parlaient à voix basse. Monobro, lui était perdu dans ses pensées. Il essayait de percer à jour les intentions des gardes. Aussi, il essayait de savoir qui était vraiment l'elfe, en prenant part aux conversations du prêtre et de l'elfe. Le soir venu, après une journée de chevauchée, ponctuée de quelques arrêts pour faire boire les chevaux et pour manger, le groupe s'arrêta et monta un campement, près d'un lac. Après que le campement fut monté, Aurélio sortit une carte de son sac et la montra à Violine :

Où allez-vous?

À Atlas, vous savez, la ville des elfes, dans la forêt, répondit l'interpellée.

Ah oui, j'y suis déjà allé. Alors, on peut faire tout le voyage ensemble, étant donné qu'Ozvalde et moi allons au nord de la ville, dit le prêtre, en montrant vaguement la carte. À vue de nez, il nous reste environ trois jours avant d'arriver à ton village.

Allons-nous passer au travers des montagnes ou les contourner? demanda l'elfe.

Moi, je dis que nous devrions passer au travers, dit Macius.

Moi, je dirais plutôt de les contourner, dit l'archange.

Et pourquoi? demanda Élius.

Parce que les montagnes sont remplies de créatures nocturnes et dangereuses, lui répondit Monobro.

Peut-être, sauf que lorsque nous étions au service du magicien, nous avons passé dans ces montagnes plusieurs fois, sans jamais avoir trop de problèmes, et d'ailleurs, ça irait plus vite si on passait au travers, dit Darius.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? demanda Monobro au prêtre »

« Eh bien s'ils disent qu'ils connaissent bien les sommets… », dit le prêtre.

« Oui, mais n'oublie pas que leur BS de maître était un salaud de démon… lui rappela Monobro »

« Ouin, j'avoue… Tout bien réfléchit, on n'a qu'à faire un vote… proposa Aurélio, tout en faisant semblant d'écouter les gardes qui vantaient leurs exploits »

« Ouais, mais je ne truste pas ces cinq pseudogardes, rétorqua l'archange »

« Au pire, tu n'as qu'à leur casser la gueule s'il n'adhère pas à notre itinéraire… proposa Aurélio »

— Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! S'exclama Monobro, à voix haute.

Tous le regardèrent sans comprendre, excepté le prêtre qui faisait semblant d'être surpris.

Qu'est-ce qui est drôle dans ce que je viens de dire? s'offusqua le garde qui parlait.

En fait, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en t'écoutant… dit Monobro. Comme tu le sais, je suis un lépreux, mais ce que tu ignores c'est qu'un lépreux peut devenir schizophrène à cause de la douleur, mentit l'archange.

Ah… D'accord! dit Phibius. Mais, c'est qui ça la kizofénie?

La schizophrénie, le reprit Aurélio, c'est une maladie qui fait en sorte que la personne entend des voix.

Oui, et des fois, elles me racontent des jokes, comme tantôt, dit Monobro.

Est-ce que l'on peut l'entendre nous aussi, question de rire un peu? demanda Violine.

Euh… Oui, c'était… C'est trois hommes d'Église, un prêtre, un juif et un musulman. Ils se donnent pour mission d'évangéliser un ours. Trois jours plus tard, ils se retrouvent. Le prêtre commence : « Après lui avoir lu la Bible, et après moult communions, j'ai réussi à l'évangéliser! Il va venir faire son baptême demain! » Le musulman, quant à lui dit : « Après lui avoir expliqué le Coran, j'ai réussi, moi aussi! Il va venir faire sa prière du soir, tout à l'heure! » Alors, les deux hommes se retournent vers leur compagnon, le juif. Il est en piteux état, sur une civière, les jambes dans le plâtre. Il leur dit : « Finalement, je n'aurai pas dût commencer par la circoncision… ». Elle est bonne hein?

Toutes les sept personnes partirent à rire, mais de différentes façons. Violine ria d'un rire franc et cristallin, le prêtre ne fit qu'un « LOL » et les gardes, quant à eux, eurent un petit rire nerveux, comme si la mention des hommes religieux les mettait mal à l'aise. Lorsque tous arrêtèrent de rire, les gardes continuèrent de raconter leurs exploits. Alors, se rappelant ce que le prêtre lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt, il demanda à tous ce qu'il préférait faire, à propos des montagnes, les contourner ou passez au travers. Les cinq gardes dirent qu'ils voulaient les traverser, Violine dit qu'elle irait là où le prêtre irait et Aurélio dit qu'il allait les contourner, par prudence. Sur ce, les gardes dirent :

Quoique vous fassiez, nous on passera au travers! Et l'elfe…

L'elfe, comme vous dites, a un nom et c'est Violine, intervint le prêtre.

Viendra avec nous, dit Élius, faisant fit de ce que le prêtre avait dit.

Euh… Au pire, tu es sourd ou juste con? Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait avec nous, dit Monobro, et elle fera ce qu'elle voudra!

Et j'imagine que c'est un petit lépreux comme toi qui fera en sorte qu'elle le fasse? dit Darius

Et j'imagine que si on décide de l'assommer et de l'emmener avec nous, tu vas nous arrêter? dit Macius

D'aplomb! dit Monobro

Et comment comptes-tu nous arrêter? En nous tuant? demanda Julius

Si c'est nécessaire, oui! Répondit le guerrier céleste

Devant cette réponse, tous, excepté le prêtre, restèrent bouche bée. C'est à leur plus grand étonnement que Monobro enleva sa toge qui le cachait. Violine crut que c'était un rêve, car elle avait devant elle l'homme qui était resté seul dans la taverne, avec le pseudomagicien. Les gardes eurent un sursaut, car c'était l'homme qui les avait mit KO en quelques secondes et qui avait tué leur maître. Aurélio, quant à lui, eut un petit sourire.

Comment… commença Violine

Le garde qui avait parlé en dernier l'interrompit et dit :

J'espère que la dernière fois que tu nous as mis KO, tu en as profité, car ça ne se reproduira pas!

Et pourquoi pas?

Parce que cette fois-ci, nous sommes préparés! En en plus, nous avons une arme secrète… dit Macius.

Ouh… J'ai peur… Je crois que je vais partir en courant… se moqua Monobro.

Tu devrais, parce que ce n'ai pas une blague… dit Élius.

Si c'est vrai, qu'elle est cette arme mystérieuse et secrète dont je devrais si avait peur… dit l'archange.

C'est ceci…

Joignant le geste à la parole, les cinq gardes commencèrent une transformation douteuse. Leur peau prit une texture rougeâtre et elle se durcit. Leurs yeux prirent une teinte jaune et leur pupille devint verticale. Leurs muscles se contractèrent. Suite à cette transformation, ils empoignèrent leurs armes et elles prirent feu.

Alors, demanda un des gardes, toujours prêt à nous mettre KO en quelques secondes?

Bon, je dois vous accorder raison, je ne vous mettrai pas KO en quelques secondes…

Bon, je savais que tu finirais par voir notre supériorité!

Mais, je vais plutôt vous tuer et débarrasser le monde de cinq démons inférieurs!

Sur ce, l'archange fit apparaître son épée et son bouclier divin. Il prit une position d'attaque, lâcha un cri de guerre antidémon et passa à l'attaque. Surpris par cette attaque, les démons eurent à peine le temps de s'apercevoir que l'archange les attaquait que, déjà, Élius était mort. Voyant un des leurs gisant par terre, mort, ils se ressaisirent et attaquèrent Monobro. Les démons étaient farouches, ils attaquaient furieusement et vicieusement. Mais, Monobro, ayant déjà vaincu nombre de démons inférieurs, parait, à la dernière minute, toutes les attaques, à coup d'épée et de bouclier. Voyant que leur adversaire était plus habile et plus rapide qu'eux, les démons eurent un moment d'hésitation. Ce qui leur couta cher, car, le voyant, Monobro attaqua deux des quatre démons, en même temps, l'un avec son épée et l'autre avec son bouclier. Il frappa tellement fort avec son bouclier qu'il coupa net la tête de Darius. Quant à l'autre, il essaya de parer, mais comme Monobro était trop rapide, l'épée atteint sa cible. Par contre, le coup que Phibius avait donné, dans l'espoir de faire dévier la lame, réussit et il reçut le coup sur l'épaule, juste en haut du cœur. Alors, les deux autres démons retournèrent à l'attaque. L'ayant prévu, l'archange fit un saut prodigieux et atterrit derrière Phibius. De ce fait, le corps de ce dernier fut transpercé des deux épées que les deux démons avaient destinées à Monobro. Ce dernier renversa le démon qui était devant lui. Il fit tomber les trois démons à la renverse et, par le fait même, les désarma. Alors, il prit son épée à deux mains et trancha la tête de Macius et de Julius, en même temps. Suite à cela, le guerrier céleste rassembla les cinq corps et y mit feu. Après quelques minutes de crémation, il ne restait que des cendres. Alors, Monobro essuya son épée dans l'herbe et alla rejoindre Aurélio et Violine, qui s'étaient éloignés durant le combat. À son approche, le prêtre l'interpella :

Hé, toi là-bas, qui t'en viens vers nous…

Tiens, je croyais que j'avais un nom…

Peut-être sauf que tu es peut-être un démon qui a pris cette apparence, afin de nous tromper et de nous tuer.

Bon point, mais saches que les démons inférieurs ne peuvent que prendre l'apparence que quelqu'un qui a le même gabarit qu'eux.

Oui, mais qui nous dit que tu n'es pas un modo-démon?

Et bien, dans ce cas-là, vous seriez déjà mort… ¸

Ouais, j'avoue…

Oui, mais, intervint Violine, admettons que nous serions à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser, mais que nous seuls pouvons trouver, comment fait-on pour savoir que vous êtes celui que vous prétendez être?

Euh… Et bien, dans ce cas-là, Aurélio n'aurait qu'à me lancer de l'eau bénite en pleine gueule et vous verrez si je suis moi ou non…

À ces mots, Aurélio sortit de sa toge une petite fiole d'eau bénite et la lança sur Monobro. Ce dernier ne broncha même pas lorsque la fiole explosa sur son front. L'eau bénite coula sur les yeux, son nez et ses lèvres. Lorsque l'eau arriva à ses lèvres, l'archange la but et retrouva les forces qu'il avait perdues lors de la bataille.

Satisfaite, demanda Monobro à Violine.

Mais qui êtes vous pour survivre à un incendie monstre, affronter un maître magicien et tuer cinq démons? questionna l'elfe.

Bon, mettons les choses au clair! Premièrement, ce n'était pas un maître magicien, mais bien un démon. Deuxièmement, ce qui a trait à l'incendie, c'est moi qui l'ai parti, donc elle ne pouvait pas vraiment me blesser… Troisièmement, ces cinq démons étaient seulement des pauvres démons inférieurs.

Mais, c'était quand même cinq démons! s'exclama Violine. Et j'imagine que tu n'es pas un lépreux…

Non, en effet, je ne suis pas un lépreux et mon nom n'est pas Ozvalde. Mais bon, ce n'est pas que discuter avec toi est ennuyant, mais nous ferions mieux de partir d'ici…

Mais, ils sont bien morts, hein? demanda Aurélio.

Oui, mais des cendres de démons, en pleine nature, ça attire beaucoup de créatures étranges, la nuit… Et d'ailleurs, il nous reste beaucoup de chemin à faire.

Oui, bon, rassemblons nos choses.

Sur ces contrefaits, ils entendirent un hurlement à glacer le sang, c'était une bête de la nuit. Horrifiés, le prêtre et l'elfe rassemblèrent rapidement leurs effets et prirent ceux des démons. Monobro, quant à lui, alla chercher les chevaux. Il prit aussi ceux des gardes, avec l'intention de les vendre dans un village prochain. Dès qu'ils furent tous rassemblés et que tous leurs effets eurent été mis sur les chevaux, ils montèrent sur ces derniers et partirent au galop. Après quelques minutes de folle chevauchée, Aurélio regarda par-dessus son épaule et eu juste le temps de voir une main griffue, avant de ressentir une forte douleur au niveau du visage, la main l'avait griffé. La douleur était tellement forte qu'elle lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il tomba de son cheval. Ce dernier, sentant que son cavalier venait de tomber, s'arrêta. Ce fut la dernière réaction du cheval, car la créature à la main griffue le tua.

À suivre


End file.
